


Vesper's Birthday

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Decus declares that it is Vesper's birthday. Nobody else has a sense of time after billions of years in stasis, so they agree.





	Vesper's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo 15, fill 'Another year older: Birthdays'

On his five hundred billionth birthday (65535 years of which he hadn't been in temporal stasis), Decus baked Vesper a cake. By 'baked' he of course meant 'immolated along with himself and the kitchen' and by 'cake' he meant 'unrecognisable lump of charcoal that he insisted was obviously edible because he personally found it tasty'. There had been presents, too. Decus bought him a hat stand, despite Vesper owning no hats. When this was pointed out to him, Decus immediately left Fienal Tower on a bloody crusade to scour the galaxy for hats. None of this mattered that much, in any case, as the hat stand was also on fire. Trying not to think of the terrifying implications of Decus remembering exactly how old each one of them was, and having apparently kept time perfectly throughout the time-freeze that nobody else had even been self-aware during, Vesper watched the lunatic happily munch on some more charcoal bricks and flamboyantly model several flaming hats for him.


End file.
